peelfandomcom-20200213-history
01 September 1996
Show ;Name * John Peel Show ;Station * BBC Radio One ;YYYY-MM-DD * 1996-09-01 ;Comments *Peel mentions that Diblo Dibala calling his LP 'My Love' is a bad sign and talks to Andy Kershaw, where he mentions Diblo Dibala is striving to be like George Benson. *Peel mentions that some tracks from Bible Launcher's LP feel like that they come from porn soundtracks. *Peel plays an unknown hard trance white label, which mentions the catalogue ICE 1020. ICE1020 turns out to be Agent Plant's The Shovel - Cellawest. *Peel plays an unusual record mixing soukous with progressive trance from UVX and wonders whether Andy Kershaw will like it, which Andy after the show mentions wanting a copy of it. Sessions * Quickspace Supersport #2. Recorded: 1996-08-18 Tracklistings *DJ Die: Reincarnations (12" - Reincarnations / Stoned Groove) Full Cycle *Robert Pollard: Roofer's Union Fight Song (LP - Not In My Airforce) Matador *Diblo Dibala: Petit Cadeau - [https://www.musicme.com/Diblo-Dibala/albums/My-Love-(Soukouss)-3300610086607.html My Love (Soukouss)] Ascot :(JP: 'Kershaw and I have been discussing this LP, we had to agree this was not a great Diblo and Matchacha LP, but we're playing tracks, but we found a couple of tracks we like, the same two tracks and that's that one and he's playing the other one later') *Quickspace Supersport: Song For The BBC (session) *Heavenly: K-Klass Kisschase (LP - Operation Heavenly) Wiiija :(JP: 'This is Melting Pot, not the horrendous tune by Blue Mink you will be pleased to hear, you probably too young to remember, but it's a real nightmare') *Melting Pot: Melting Pot (12") Earth :(news) *Omoide Hatoba: We Are Hello (v/a 2xCD - Tokyo Invasion Volume 1: Cosmic Kurushi Monsters) Virgin *Tobias Schmidt: 1 To 1 (12" - The Finger Print E.P.) Mosquito *Quickspace Supersport: Winona (session) *Halibuts: Hula Scuba (CD - Life On The Bottom) Upstart :(Concert line advert) *Billy Bragg: Northern Industrial Town (LP - William Bloke) Cooking Vinyl *Hive: Darklight (12" - Darklight / Scooter) Synthesis Productions *Lightning Slim: Long Leanie Mama (CD - Nothing But The Devil) Ace *Guv'ner: Break A Promise (LP - The Hunt) Wiiija *Quickspace Supersport: Quasi Brau (session) :(Mark Ratcliffe trailer presented by Mark Lamarr) *Mocket: Mad Cow (LP - Bionic Parts) Punk In My Vitamins *Spectral: Celtic Alchemy (Nothing Is True Mix) (12" - Celtic Alchemy) Blue Room Released :(Unusual American Army advert jingle) *Bible Launcher: Let Me Hear You Say "Yeah" (CD - Bible Launcher) Tzadik *Wedding Present: Montreal (CD - Saturnalia) Cooking Vinyl :(news) *Southern Culture On The Skids: White Trash (7") One Louder *Agent Plant: The Shovel - Cellawest (12") Dance UK *UFO Or Die: Shock Shoppers (7") Skin Graft *Quickspace Supersport: Rise (session) :(Andy Kershaw trailer) *Half Man Half Biscuit: Hair Like Brian May Blues (7" - Eno Collaboration) Probe Plus *Rome: Lunar White (LP - Rome) Thrill Jockey *Ry-Co Jazz: Bana Ry-co (CD - Rumba'round Africa Congo / Latin Action From The 1960s) RetroAfric *UVX: African Sun (v/a CD - Visitation) Magick Eye File ;Name * 020A-H07749XXXXXX-0200A0.mp3 ;Length * 2:00:30 ;Other * Recordings at the British Library ;Available * Sound & Moving Image Catalogue Find Format: H7749/2 Category:1996 Category:Peel shows Category:British Library